The Backyardigans
|show = The Backyardigans |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |country = USA |country2 = Canada |channel = Nick Jr. |channel_link = Nick Jr. (United States) |channel2 = CBS |channel2_note = |channel3 = Nickelodeon |channel3_link = Nickelodeon (United States) |channel4 = Noggin |channel4_note = |channel5 = Pogo |channel6 = Treehouse TV |channel7 = TVNZ |channel8 = Disney Junior |channel8_link = Disney Junior (Japan) |netflix = |service = Viaplay |service_note = (DK, LI, FI, NO, SE) |service2 = Noggin |service2_link = Noggin (app) |service2_note = |rating = |language = English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 80 |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio Nelvana Guru Studios Pipeline Studios |recording_studio = Dubway Studios, NYC |starring = Christopher Grant, Jr. Gianna Bruzzese Jake Goldberg Jonah Bobo Lashawn Tináh Jefferies |air_date = Nickelodeon (United States): Treehouse TV: |channel_site = http://www.nickjr.com/the-backyardigans/ |channel_title = Nick Jr. |channel_site2 = http://www.treehousetv.com/show/backyardigans |channel_title2 = Treehouse TV |distributor = : Nickelodeon Rest of world: Nelvana |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Backyardigans |imdb = tt0439349 |tv.com = the-backyardigans |wikia = http://backyardigans.wikia.com |video = File:Backyardigans Show Opener - theme song, original version (English) }}The Backyardigans is an - . Plot In a place where you belong, where you’ll probably sing a song, and maybe dance along, you’ll find The Backyardigans! Five spirited animal friends, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin, and their vivid imaginations take them on epic musical journeys in their own backyard in Pittsburgh. Channel history In the , The Backyardigans previously aired on Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. (previously Noggin), and Nick on CBS with a TV-Y rating. The also formerly aired on Univision's Planeta U block until late . Worldwide, the airs on Nickelodeon, but, because the international broadcasts are handled by Corus Entertainment, a co-owner of the , channels unrelated to Viacom or the family of Nickelodeon channels were licensed to pick up the ; for example, the and dubs are aired on Discovery Kids (a Corus-owned network), the dub is aired in on Télé-Québec, in on TVP's line of networks, in on RTP1, RTP2, and Canal Panda, in on Ultra and Mini, in on Boomerang and Cartoonito, in on TV2 Junior, in on the Hop! Channel, in on Educational Broadcasting System, and in , on Television New Zealand. Corus, under its company Nelvana, also allowed online content for the , such as on Netflix, and a newly produced dub in . Cast |actor = Lashawn Tináh Jefferies |actor2 = Jamia Simone Nash 1 – 3)}} |actor3 = Avion Baker |audio = }} |actor = Zach Tyler Eisen 1)}} |actor2 = Jake Goldberg 2 - 4)}} |actor3 = Sean Curley |audio = }} |actor = Reginald Davis Jr. 1 – S2E3)}} |actor2 = Jordan Coleman 3)}} |actor3 = Christopher Grant Jr. 4)}} |actor4 = Corwin C. Tuggles 1)}} |actor5 = Leon Thomas III 2 – S3E5)}} |actor6 = Damani Roberts |actor7 = Tyrel Jackson Williams 4)}} |audio = }} |actor = Naelee Rae 1 – 2)}} |actor2 = Gianna Bruzzese 3 – 4)}} |actor3 = Kristin Klabunde 1 – S3E5)}} |actor4 = Gabriella Malek 4)}} |audio = }} |actor = Jonah Bobo |actor2 = Thomas Sharkey 1 – 3)}} |actor3 = Nicholas Barash 4)}} |audio = }} |} International versions version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Albanian, v1).png |channels = Bang Bang Çufo }} version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Albanian, 2010).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Baraem Jeem TV Majid Kids TV }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Arabic, 2).jpeg |channels = Almajd TV Network Basma Channel |version = Islamic }} |version = subtitled |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (English).png |channels = Netflix }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Cantonese).png |channels = TVB Pearl direct-to-video }} }} Netflix Bavian (TV2) Viaplay }} Nickelodeon HD Nick Jr. Netflix }} Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) Nick Jr. Too Nick Jr. on TMF }} Netflix Viaplay }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Junior Télé-Québec Netflix }} Nickelodeon (Germany) Nickelodeon (Switzerland) Nick Jr. (Austria) Nick Jr. (Germany) Nick Jr. (Switzerland) Netflix }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Hop! }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Dutch).png |channels = ZeeQ }} tvOne }} Nick Jr. Nick Jr. +1 }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Nickelodeon Disney Junior Netflix }} |version = EBS version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Korean).png |channels = Educational Broadcasting System Kids1 Nickelodeon Netflix }} |version = KTH version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Korean, KTH).png |channels = PLAYYKIDS eduTV }} Viaplay }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Standard Chinese).png |channels = BuddiesTV }} |version = DVD version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = TV version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = YOYO Nick }} TE REO }} Netflix Viaplay }} Nickelodeon TVP ABC http://abc.tvp.pl/18828612/przyjaciele-z-podworka }} TV Cultura RedeTV! Netflix }} RTP1 RTP2 }} |version = Союз Видео, voice-over |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Russian).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = Мультик HD, voice-over |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Russian).png |channels = Мультик HD }} |logo = Društvance za dvorištance - Cyrillic Logo.png |channels = Mini Ultra Pink Super Kids }} |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (English).png |channels = Rūpavāhinī }} Teletica Canal 7 Netflix }} Cartoonito La 2 }} Nick Jr. Netflix Viaplay }} |version = version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (English).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Thai, unauthorized).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = version |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Thai).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |} References Category:Nick Jr. (United States) programming Category:CBS programming Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming Category:Noggin programming Category:Noggin (app) programming Category:Treehouse TV programming Category:Pogo programming Category:TVNZ Kidzone24 programming Category:Disney Junior (Japan) programming Category:Netflix programming Category:Viaplay programming